Heath Report
by UnderTheWillowTrees
Summary: When the gang finds a boy named Heath washed up on the shores of Berk, Astrid provides shelter for the boy, supposedly driven from his own home by pirates. As Hiccup notices more and more suspicious activity from Heath, he becomes careful of the boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. So, I know that someone already wrote a HTTYD Hiccup Astrid role reversal (it's actually in my favourites) but I don't think anyone's done the episodes of RoB in that world (lemme know if you know anyone who has). But I'm gonna do this fic 'cause I want to.**

**Basically, instead of Heather Report, it'll be Heath (pronounced like****_Heeth _****) Report.**

**And Hiccup's the tough one, Astrid is the dragon trainer and Snotlout's a chick. Because apparently he was originally going to be a girl in the books (and it would be more fitting for this story). Also, as Snotlout tends to flirt with Astrid, 'she' isn't going to be Hiccup's cousin... because that would be weird.**

**Hope you like it! Please, please, please review (even if it's only one line), I'd really appreciate it!**

**One more thing, I know I should be working on Viking Games but I really wanted to write this one and yeah.**

* * *

Astrid smiled widely as she and Toothless flew around Berk as fast as they could. The wind whistled in her ears and ruffled her blonde hair, making her feel as light as air.

As she approached the academy, she could hear the faint cheering of her friends and her not-so-secret crush, Hiccup.

"Here they come!" yelled the unmistakable voice of Hiccup, just audible over the wind.

Astrid landed Toothless in the academy, jumped off him, stumbled slightly and asked,

"How'd we do? Still the fastest?"

"Technically, yes. But someone is catching up to you." Fishlegs grinned, scanning over the notebook where he kept all of the dragons' speeds.

"Really? Who?" asked Astrid, scratching Toothless' chin (avoiding the knockout spot) and making him purr.

Hiccup smiled at her mischievously as he scratched his dragon, Stormfly's, neck.

"Really? Hang on, is Toothless getting slower or is Stormfly getting faster?" asked Astrid, taking Fishlegs' book and scanning over his results.

"Stormfly's getting faster." answered Fishlegs, snatching his book back from Astrid.

"Oh. So, is there anything you'd like to tell me, Hiccup?" asked Astrid, her hands on her hips.

"Let's just say that I'm experimenting with what she eats. Apparently it's working. And making you mad, which is always a plus 'cause you're funny when you're mad." laughed Hiccup.

"I am not!" cried Astrid indignantly, which only made Hiccup laugh harder.

Astrid huffed and began straightening Toothless' saddle to avoid Hiccup's eyes.

"Hey guys! You will not believe what I found!" yelled Snotlout as she landed in the academy on her dragon, Hookfang.

"A severed head?" asked Ruffnut, leaning towards Snotlout.

"Our cousin Lars?" suggested Tuffnut, looking quite interested.

"Oh! Our cousin Lars' severed head?" cried Ruffnut, suddenly very excited.

"Lars died?" asked Fishlegs, tearfully.

"Who said that?" asked Tuffnut, glaring at all the other trainers.

"Oh for the love of-, just follow me!" shouted Snotlout, her face going slightly red.

* * *

"There it is!" exclaimed Snotlout, pointing at a wrecked boat leaned up against a rock on the white sand.

"Wow. A wrecked boat on Berk. Tell me, what else is new?" snickered Ruffnut.

"It's not the boat idiot! It's what's inside the boat! But before I show you, Astrid, Ruffnut, I want you to remember that, as I saw it first, by the rules of feminism, it's mine." smiled Snotlout, flipping her long, black hair over her shoulder.

"Whatever. Just show us." demanded Ruffnut, looking very impatient.

Snotlout yanked away the shredded sail to reveal a boy lying face down in the sand.

"Wake up!" she shrieked, prodding the boy with her foot.

He was startled awake, and when he lifted his head, each of the girls let out a small, involuntary gasp.

The boy was about a year older than them (about fifteen) and from what they could tell, he was about the same height as Hiccup (who was about two inches taller than Astrid). He had bright green eyes and tussled dark hair thwt looked like it could be quite soft.

The boy scrambled backwards in the boat, probably trying to distance himself from Snotlout who was currently invading his personal space by sticking her head in the boat and pressing up against his arm.

"It's okay. Snotlout's just a bit... enthusiastic." said Astrid softly, holding her hand out to the boy to help him out of the wreckage.

The boy took her hand and stumbled out of the debris.

"What's your name?" asked Astrid, who hadn't let go if his hand, something that Hiccup picked up on.

"H-Heath. Do you g-guys have a-any water?" coughed Heath.

"Uh, sure. Here you-"

Astrid was cut off when Snotlout pushed her into Hiccup and handed Heath a bottle of water.

"So, Heath. How did you end up on Berk?" asked Hiccup as he pulled a very red Astrid to her feet.

"Well, my parents and I were out fishing when our boat was attacked by pirates. They made us take them back to our island and when they got there... they layed siege to it. I was able to escape but my parents... they weren't so lucky." answered Heath sadly.

"Stupid pirates." growled Ruffnut, placing her hand on Heath's shoulder. "We'll help you. You'll need a place to stay. Oh! You can sleep in my bed! With me."

"Uh.."

"It's alright. You can stay at my house." assured Astrid.

"Thanks." breathed Heath, looking thoroughly relieved.

Heath smiled at Astrid who smiled back and said,

"Okay, now don't freak out, but we'll be riding a dragon back to the village."

"What the-?" cried Heath, walking backwards. "Are you insane?"

"No! They're really nice, honest!" Astrid exclaimed, grinning awkwardly at Heath.

"Are you sure?" asked Heath nervously as Toothless and the other dragons bounded over to the teens.

"They're fine." snapped Hiccup, getting quite impatient with the boy that his crush seemed to have taken a liking to.

"O-okay." said Heath as he clambered onto Toothless behind Astrid.

After everyone was back on their dragons and were about to take off, Hiccup called out to Astrid,

"Hey, don't forget we're meeting tomorrow to work on our times. Unless you want Stormfly to be the fastest in the Book of Dragons."

"There's no way that's happening." scoffed Astrid, before grinning at him and taking off gently (in case Heath freaked out).


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a question. So you know in Harry Potter you've got the Golden Trio (Harry, Ron and Hermione) and you've got the Silver Trio (Neville, Ginny and Luna)? And you know there's the whole 'Big Four' (Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel and Merida)? Well why isn't a smaller version of the Big Four, like the SilverTrio to the Golden Trio? You could have Astrid, Flynn/Eugene and Tooth in it. I think that'd be kinda cool. You could also have Toothless in there.**

**What d'ya think? Please don't hit me.**

* * *

"Right this way." smiled Astrid, hurrying up the stairs to her bedroom with Heath following just behind her. "Mind your step."

She pushed open the door on the left side of the hallway and held it open for Heath.

"Here we are." said Astrid, kicking one of her stray books under her bed.

"Nice." complimented Heath, making Astrid blush a little.

He crossed over to Astrid's desk and examined some of the papers that were strewn across it.

"What's this?" asked Heath, showing Astrid one of the sketches of what looked like a dragon's tail.

"Oh, that's a new design for Toothless' tail. We're trying to get a little more speed to stay on top of Hiccup and Stormfly. Hiccup's really competitive." answered Astrid.

"Oh."

"Right! Can I get you anything?" asked Astrid as she began to make her way to the door.

"No thanks. And Astrid? Thank you. For everything." thanked Heath, smiling at Astrid.

"T-that's okay." said Astrid, hurrying out of the room before he saw her burning cheeks.

* * *

Hiccup chuckled as he threw yet another chicken leg up for Stormfly to catch.

"That's it girl. Finish up your chicken." smiled Hiccup, scratching his dragon's neck. "By the time Astrid finds out what you get all your energy from, well, she'll be eating our dust."

A quiet crash sounded a few feet away from the two, making both of them whip their heads around.

"Stay there girl. I'll go see what it was." whispered Hiccup.

He hurried out of Stormfly's stable and in the direction of the noise.

Just as Hiccup reached the place where he thought he heard the noise from, the sound of faint footsteps came from behind him.

Spinning around, Hiccup yelled out to the running figure,

"Hey!"

Then he caught sight of the running person's face.

"Heath?"

* * *

Astrid wiped the sweat off her brow as she hammered away at the new connecting rod for Toothless' tail.

Said dragon was curled up in front of the forge, watching his human fuss around with bits of metal.

"So, what are you making?" asked Heath as he stepped over Toothless and hurried over to Astrid.

"Oh! Heath! Hi! Uh, I'm just working on Toothless' tail." answered Astrid.

"Oh. Well you know, with a shorter connecting rod, it'll push you back in the saddle and make you more streamlined." smiled Heath.

"Which will increase our speed!" exclaimed Astrid. "You're a genius! Hey bud? Stormfly's gonna be seeing a whole lot more of your tail."

"When are you gonna test it out?" asked Heath, grinning at Astrid.

"How 'bout right now?" giggled Astrid, grabbing Heath's hand and pulling him over to Toothless.

* * *

"Where is she?" Hiccup wondered out loud, pacing back and forth in front of Stormfly.

"Dunno." said Tuffnut as he and his sister sat on the floor in the academy, drawing weapons in the dust on the floor.

"Hey, isn't that Toothless?" asked Fishlegs, pointing up at the sky where a black dragon was flying all around.

"It is! And that's Astrid and Heath!" gasped Snotlout, glaring up at the sky. "She is completely going against the rules of feminism."

Hiccup growled, grabbed the nearest weapon (a dagger from his belt) and launched it at the wall, where it got stuck.

"Woah! Looks like someone's jealous!" chortled Ruffnut.

"What? Why would I be jealous?" asked Hiccup, glaring at her.

"Because the new guy's spending more time than he should with your girlfriend." smirked Ruffnut.

"Astrid's not my girlfriend." growled Hiccup.

"Why d'ya kiss her when she woke up from the battle with the Red Death then, huh?" asked Ruffnut, looking more and more smug with every word.

"Because I was glad that she wasn't hurt." answered Hiccup, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She lost her leg." said Ruffnut.

"Shut up." snapped Hiccup.

"But-" started Ruffnut.

"Do you want me to get my axe?" snarled Hiccup, taking several steps towards her.

"No." squeaked Ruffnut, all the smugness vanishing from her face.

"Good."

* * *

**Done! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the positive feedback guys! **

**Also, yes, this story is Hiccstrid, but might have to throw a Heathstrid kiss in there... you know, for drama purposes! But yes, Astrid still likes Hiccup, she just... kinda likes Heath too.**

* * *

"G'morning class!" smiled Astrid as she, Toothless and Heath landed in the academy.

"Oh. Nice of you to show up." scowled Hiccup, yanking his dagger out of the wall.

"What? Oh! Oh my gods! We were supposed to go flying! I am so sorry." exclaimed Astrid.

"Yeah, whatever." snapped Hiccup. "So, Heath, sleep well?"

"Great." answered Heath, smirking at Hiccup.

Hiccup glared at him.

"So, Hiccup's jealous?" asked Tuffnut, earning himself a kick in the shin from Hiccup.

"No." growled Hiccup.

"So this is you guys' dragon training academy, huh?" asked Heath, looking all around the academy.

"Yup. We've been training dragons to fit in with Vikings. Fishlegs writes down all the important stuff in the Book of Dragons." answered Astrid.

"Really? So, where is this book?" asked Heath.

"In my room. I can show you later if you'd-" Astrid was cut off when Hiccup grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the side of the academy.

"What are you doing?" asked Hiccup.

"What d'you mean?" asked Astrid, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"You can't show him all our dragon secrets! I don't trust him. And you shouldn't either." said Hiccup.

"Well, I do. And you should trust me." snapped Astrid before walking back over to the others.

Hiccup felt a funny pang in his chest as he watched her go.

He stormed over to Stormfly and left the academy as fast as he could.

* * *

"So, Ruff, tell me how this works again?" asked Heath as he and Ruffnut sat on the twins' Zippleback.

"Well. I yank on this head and he breathes out this really gross gas. Then you yank on your head and he sparks it. " answered Ruffnut.

"And it'll blow up the target?" asked Heath.

"Maybe. We need a signal." said Ruffnut. "I can't remember the stupid signal!"

"How about: fire?" grinned Heath.

"Wow. You're good at this. Much better than my idiot brother. Who, by the way, is easily replaced. He looks a lot like me. I can just make my voice higher and no one will know the difference." smirked Ruffnut.

"Right. Shall we just blow up the target?" asked Heath.

"Fine. Signal! No, fire!" shouted Ruffnut.

Heath pulled on his head and sure enough, green gas poured out of its mouth.

Then Ruffnut sparked it.

And it blew up a passing ship.

"Hide!" shouted Ruffnut.

* * *

"So, Snotlout. How does this whole fire thing work with Hookfang?" asked Heath.

"It's his spit. I don't know how it actually works but it does smell really good." answered Snotlout, taking a large step towards Heath. "Anyway. How about you and me take a tour around the island of Hookfang?"

"Astrid already took me on Toothless. It was beautiful." said Heath quickly, taking a step backwards.

"Once again, she's breaking the rules!" muttered Snotlout.

* * *

"Come on. Where are you?" Heath whispered to himself as he scoured Astrid's bedroom for any sign of the Book of Dragons.

Dropping to his knees, Heath peered under the bed.

"Ha. Gotcha. Deadly Nadder, ah, page seven." grinned Heath, flipping over several pages until he found the correct one. "Piercing spines. Loyal. Powerful."

"Intelligent. And of course, deadly. What do you think you're doing?" asked Hiccup, his arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

**So short. So ashamed. So sorry. Anyways! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about this story being taken down, fanfiction was being mental.**

**I don't own HTTYD.**

**Also, just for making me put this up (appreciated, by the way), this is dedicated to kricV5. :)**

* * *

"I am so sorry Astrid. I tripped and I saw the book, I couldn't help myself." apologised Heath, looking genuinely upset, though Hiccup could tell he was acting.

"Yeah, I bet you are." snapped Hiccup, sarcastically.

"Hiccup." said Astrid sternly.

"No, he's right. I shouldn't have read it." sighed Heath, placing his hand on Astrid's forearm.

"I-it's okay." stammered Astrid, quickly glancing down at Heath's hand.

"Really?!" exclaimed Hiccup, glaring at both of them.

"Hiccup, leave him alone." said Astrid, returning his glare.

"Me?! He was the one sneaking around!" cried Hiccup.

"Sneaking around? What in Valhalla are you talking about?" asked Astrid.

"Last night. Near my house." answered Hiccup, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That was me. I went for a walk because I couldn't sleep." explained Heath, unconsciously mimicking Hiccup's stance.

"I can imagine." said Astrid softly, gently putting her hand on Heath's shoulder.

"Is this really happening?" asked Hiccup, going back to glaring at both of them.

"Hiccup, that's enough." snapped Astrid, yanking her hand off of Heath's shoulder.

"You're right, Astrid. It is." growled Hiccup, pushing past Astrid and deliberately knocking into her shoulder.

Astrid opened her mouth, wanting to say something to him, but she thought better of it and restricted herself to glaring at his retreating back.

* * *

"Approach the Deadly Nadder slowly." Heath muttered to himself as he snuck towards Stormfly's stable.

Just as he was about to pet Stormfly's nose, the Nadder whipped her spines out of her tail and flicked them at Heath, barely missing him.

"Spines." breathed Heath. "Just like the book said."

Then he pulled a chicken leg out of his stachel and held it out to Stormfly, who sniffed it curiously.

"Here you like that." smiled Heath, throwing the chicken leg to Stormfly, who caught it in her mouth and chewed it appreciatively.

"What are you doing?" asked Hiccup, strolling into Stormfly's stable and glaring at Heath, who jumped a foot in the air and spun around to face him.

"You really like to sneak up on people, don't you." snapped Heath, returning Hiccup's glare, just short of his intensity.

"Only the people who deserve it." scowled Hiccup. "And don't do that stupid little innocent routine."

"I wouldn't. You're way too smart for that, Hiccup." smirked Heath. "Anyway, see ya later Stormfly."

The Nadder rubbed her nose against Heath's arm.

"I think your dragon likes me." chuckled Heath.

Hiccup just managed to refrain from snapping his arm as he walked off, he just muttered angrily under his breath.

"Where's the loyalty?" Hiccup asked Stormfly, who just placed her chin on his shoulder.

* * *

"Heath!" snarled Hiccup, launching his axe into the sturdly trunk of a tree.

He was in the woods, trying to calm down by letting his frustrations out on innocent trees.

"I think your dragon likes me!" mimicked Hiccup, raising his voice about four octaves and yanking his axe out of the tree. "Ugh! No one messes with me and my friends."

Then he thought about it and sank his axe into another tree, effectively splitting it through the middle.

"Especially Astrid." spat Hiccup.

* * *

**Yesh, it's pretty short. But I kinda wanted to put this up today.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup stormed out of the forest the next morning, not even a little bit tired.

"Hiccup?" called Fishlegs, stumbling after the still fuming boy.

"What?" snapped Hiccup, only glancing back at Fishlegs.

"Your dad said that you didn't come home last night. Where've you been?" asked Fishlegs.

"Forest." answered Hiccup.

"Hiccup! There you are! Everyone's been looking everywhere for you!" exclaimed Snotlout, rushing up to the two boys.

"Have they?" scowled Hiccup, clutching his axe so tightly that he ran the risk of splintering the handle.

While the three fourteen year olds were walking (or, in Hiccup's case, stomping) through town, Astrid and Heath were sat by the well, talking.

"So, what's going on between you and Hiccup?" asked Heath, scooting towards Astrid.

"Oh, uh, well, nothing really. I mean, I've had a crush on him for a while and we've kissed before. But we've never made anything... official." answered Astrid, her face slowly turning red.

"Good." smiled Heath.

"Uh, why's that-?"

Then Heath, placed his hand on Astrid's cheek and brought his lips down to hers.

But it wasn't the same. It wasn't the same as when Astrid kissed Hiccup. When she kissed Hiccup, she felt a sudden warmth spread through her lips and all over her body. But kissing Heath just felt awkward and unnatural.

"Seriously though, she said he was mine and then she-" started Snotlout, but she was cut off by the sight of Heath and Astrid.

Fishlegs gasped and clapped his hands to his mouth.

Hiccup, who had been fiddling with his axe, finally looked up.

His heart almost stopped. His head was spinning and he couldn't remember where he was, all he knew was that Astrid was kissing Heath and it was making his heart ache.

"Hiccup-" started Snotlout, trying to find any words that might be any comfort to the boy, but he had already sprinted off.

Hiccup's heart was pounding in his ears as he ran aimlessly through town, trying to get the thing that was pressing down on his chest off.

* * *

Hiccup didn't stop running until he was back in the forest.

He felt something damp trail down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away, not wanting to cry over _her._

Or cry at all, for that matter.

Hiccup yelled out in frustration, making some of the birds in the trees fly off in distress.

He couldn't bring himself to throw his axe at anymore trees. It didn't really help anyway.

So, instead, he sank down onto a large boulder and stared into nothingness, clearing his mind of all thoughts of _her._

Hiccup didn't know how long he sat there, but when he finally came to his senses, the sky was turning dark blue, meaning he hadn't slept for over twently four hours, but he still wasn't tired.

Stretching his aching limbs, Hiccup clambered off the boulder and began to wander aimlessly through the forest.

"Savage?" came a male voice from a little way away.

Hiccup froze and then rushed to conceal himself behind a tree, then he glanced out from behind it to see Savage, Alvin's right hand man, and Heath.

"Heath?" whispered Hiccup.

"They have this book! It's full of dragon tips. If Alvin had it, he'd be able to train any dragon he wanted." Heath told Savage, looking very pleased with himself.

"Good. So where is this book?" Savage asked.

"I, uh, I don't have it... yet." answered Heath. "But I will!"

"You'd better make sure you get it. Or," Savage grinned at him and drew his finger across his throat. "well, you know."

* * *

**What d'ya think? Very un-cannon but I hope you liked it anyway!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter! Hope you liked the last chapter! This one is really, unforgivably short. But it was posted quite shortly after the last one, so I'm hoping that makes up for it a bit.**

* * *

"Hofferson!" yelled Hiccup, pounding on Astrid's front door.

Thirty seconds later, a very groggy looking Astrid with extremely messy hair opened the door and glared at him.

"Hiccup? What are you-? It's the middle of the night!" asked Astrid.

"Heath's working for the Outcasts." answered Hiccup, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" asked Astrid, leaning against the doorframe sleepily.

"He's working with the Outcasts." snapped Hiccup impatiently.

"No he's not!" said Astrid, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Did he tell you that before he started sucking your face off?" asked Hiccup, cocking his head to the side and looking at her innocently.

"Oh. Hiccup, I'm really-" started Astrid, her face turning scarlet.

"Save it. Heath's working with the Outcasts, that's what's important right now. I bet he's not in bed right now." scowled Hiccup.

"Oh really? Well, let's go find out, shall we?" sneered Astrid, stormng upstairs, Hiccup hot on her heels.

Heath was there, lying in Astrid's bed.

When he heard the two come in, he sat up and smiled at both of them.

"Oh. Hey guys. What's up?" he asked.

"There. He's right here. Just like I-"

Hiccup had stormed downstairs before Astrid could finish and he was halfway out of the door when Astrid caught his wrist and spun him around to face her.

"What?" snapped Hiccup.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Astrid. "You've been acting weird since Heath came."

"No I haven't." insisted Hiccup, yanking his arm out of Astrid's grip.

"Hiccup! Gods, why can't you just tell me what's-?"

"How can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time?!" yelled Hiccup. "Just leave me alone! Leave me alone."

Then he stormed off, leaving Astrid standing in the doorway, slack-jawed and fighting tears.

* * *

_What is wrong with him? He's been acting strange since Heath came to Berk. Is he... jealous? Of course he's not. Why would he be? He's said before that we aren't dating. Does he like me? Don't be stupid, he only kissed me because he was glad I didn't die._

Astrid groaned, sat up on the sofa and buried head in her hands.

_What about the kiss? He seemed pretty upset about it. No he didn't. Yes he did. No he didn't. Oh gods. How did I feel about the kiss? It was nice. But awkward. Was it awkward when Hiccup kissed me? No. It was nice. Ugh! Wait, do I like Hiccup or Heath? Hiccup. No, Heath. No, Hiccup. Heath. Hiccup? I don't know!  
_

Astrid groaned again and smacked her fist against her forehead, as if that would give her the answer.

_Just make a list of cons for both of them. Yeah. Alright, uh, Hiccup. Aggressive. Bossy. Always right. Heath? He's not Hiccup._

* * *

**It was really fun to write AAstrid's thoughts. Gotta say.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Gobber?" called Astrid, her head pounding from lack of sleep. "Have you seen the Book of Dragons?"

"Nope." Gobber called back simply.

"Great." Astrid muttered to herself.

"Gone!" yelled Hiccup, throwing Astrid's front door open.

"Who, Heath?" asked Astrid.

"Stormfly! Your boyfriend stole my dragon!" snarled Hiccup.

"He's not my-"

"Not the point! And I bet the book is gone too, isn't it?" smirked Hiccup.

"Oh gods." breathed Astrid.

* * *

"This is not good. Not good at all." Fishlegs muttered under his breath as he clambered onto Meatlug.

"I can't believe it. Heath..." said Astrid.

_Did he just kiss me to get my trust so he could get his hands on the book? Of course he did. Hiccup wasn't using me. Oh gods, I've really messed up._

Astrid climbed up on to Toothless and held her hand out for Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at her outstretched hand, spun on his heel and strode over to Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Snotlout? Can I ride with you?" asked Hiccup, smiling at Snotlout.

"Yes! Yes, definitely!" exclaimed Snotlout, sticking her hand out for Hiccup, which he took.

_So obviously he doesn't like me. And, we're back to square one. Me having a crush on him and him completely ignoring my existence. All is right with the world again._

"If Alvin gets that-"

"Alright Fishlegs!" barked Astrid, trying to ignore the aching in her chest as she watched Hiccup wrap his arms around Snotlout's waist and rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Let's go." said Snotlout, who was grinning from ear to ear and looking like she had just been named supreme master of everything.

The six teens took off as fast as possible to retrieve the Book of Dragons.

* * *

"Is that him?" Astrid called over the wind, pointing to a boy on the back of a blue Nadder.

"Yep!" answered Hiccup. "Snotlout! Fly me in closer!"

"Got it, babe!" Snotlout called back before she put on a short burst of speed and ended up just above Heath, who scowled up at them.

Hiccup leapt off of Hookfang and landed right behind Heath with a grunt.

"This is gonna be _hot_!" exclaimed Ruffnut, rubbing her hands together and smirking.

"Going somewhere?" asked Hiccup before grabbing Heath from behind and socking him in the stomach.

Heath yelled out, spun around and tried to push Hiccup off of Stormfly, but Hiccup tackled him and pinned him to Stormfly's back.

"Hiccup? You might wanna hurry up! We just crossed into Outcast waters! And they look like they're readying some kind of weapon!" exclaimed Fishlegs nervously, pointing down at the rocky waters down below and then at the Outcasts who were, in fact, loading boulders into some sort of catapult.

"Gimme a minute! He's stronger than he looks!" yelled Hiccup.

_So are you. _thought Astrid dryly.

Heath pushed Hiccup off and grabbed him around the neck.

"Don't. You. EVER. Touch. My. Dragon. AGAIN!" yelled Hiccup, elbowing Heath in the ribs and knocking him off the dragon.

Hiccup made a grab for the book that was falling with Heath, but he missed it by a hair.

"No!"

"I'm going after the boy!" yelled Snotlout, flying Hookfang straight after Heath.

"I'm going after the book!" shouted Astrid, pulling Toothless into a dive.

Astrid was about to make a grab for the book, when something large and burning hot soared past her and caught her on the shoulder.

"Ah!" screamed Astrid, clamping her hand to her burnt skin.

"Astrid!" yelled Hiccup.

"It's fine!" Astrid called to him, though her arm was slowly turning numb.

"Snotlout? Did you get Heath?" asked Hiccup, after making sure that Astrid wasn't going to lose another limb.

"Yeah! I knew he couldn't stay away!" grinned Snotlout, clutching a grumpy looking Heath in her arms.

"Did you get the book?" Fishlegs asked Astrid.

"No. But Alvin did." said Astrid as she spotted the brown, leather-bound book lying on the rocky ground of Outcast Island.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup walked towards Heath's cell carrying a lukewarm bowl of stew.

"Here." he growled, shoving the stew through the bars and sloshing some of it on Heath.

"Hiccup, please, you have to believe me! Alvin has my parents!" exclaimed Heath.

"Why should we trust you? You're a liar and a cheater. Not to mention that you really hurt Astrid. She actually thought you liked her." argued Hiccup, glaring at Heath.

"I do like her! Just, not in that way." sighed Heath, leaning his forehead against the iron bars.

"Whatever." spat Hiccup, spinning on his heel.

"I think she likes you." said Heath shyly as Hiccup was about to storm out. "Whenever we were alone together, she would talk about you."

"Really?" asked Hiccup, fighting a smile.

"Yeah." answered Heath, half laughing.

"Right. Well, stay there and don't try to escape. Again." said Hiccup, hurrying out of the dungeons.

* * *

"How is he?" asked Astrid as Hiccup entered the ring.

"Fine. He keeps saying that Alvin has his parents. I highly doubt that though." answered Hiccup.

"Oh." said Astrid.

"So, how are we supposed to get the book back? I mean, Alvin's not just gonna give it to us." said Fishlegs, hurrying over to Hiccup and Astrid.

"No." grinned Hiccup. "But maybe he'll give it to Heath."

"Uh, Astrid? I think Hiccup's been eating dragon nip again." Fishlegs whispered.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and elbowed Fishlegs in the gut.

"Ow! Why is it always violence with you?" snapped Fishlegs.

"It's not violence. It's communication." smirked Hiccup.

"So you're saying we should let that idiot go?" asked Astrid, cracking her knuckles.

"He could probably snap your arms like twigs, so try not to fight him. And, sort of."

"Yep. Dragon nip. Ouchie!"

* * *

It was quite late at night and all the teens (bar Hiccup) were on the beach, loading weapons and supplies onto a small boat.

"So what exactly are we doing?" asked Snotlout.

"Same thing we were doing five minutes ago. Waiting." answered Astrid.

"Well, where's Hiccup?" asked Snotlout.

"I told you. I don't know. He just told me to meet him here at midnight." sighed Astrid.

Suddenly, the twins gasped and made a break towards the entrance of the beach.

"It's Heath! Get 'im!" yelled Ruffnut as she and her brother tackled 'Heath' to the ground.

"You have to stay in your cell-"

Tuffnut was cut off when both he and Ruffnut were punched in the face by an extremely irritated 'Heath'.

"It's me you idiots! Hiccup!" snapped Hiccup, brushing the sand off of himself.

"Oops." said the twins in unison.

When Hiccup reached the others, he wasted no time in climbing into the boat and saying,

"I'm gonna get the book back disguised as Heath. You're welcome."

"But, but, that'll be really-" started Astrid, but Hiccup cut her off.

"I don't care. We need that book."

"Hiccup? Can I just say that this is a fantastic plan. And! That you look really, really good." Snotlout grinned.

"Why? Because I look like Heath?" Hiccup asked, innocently smiling at Snotlout, who flushed red.

"No! Uh, I mean, uh, wait, what?"

"Fine. You can go. But we'll be shadowing you l from the sky." stated Astrid.

"Ugh. I don't need shadowing." insisted Hiccup, waving his hand in dismissal.

"I know you don't. But it'd make me feel better." Astrid smiled shyly.

"Oh, uh, okay, fine. You can shadow me."

* * *

**I know this is waaay too short. I'm sorry! Next chapter'll be longer, promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup was beginning to feel quite nervous as his little boat bumped into therocky shore of Outcast Island.

Normally, he would've been fine. But he didn't have his axe because he doubted that Heath would be able to lift it, let alone swing it.

Through the fog, Hiccup could just see a flickering yellow light.

"Hello?" he called, trying his best to sound like Heath.

"Heath?" came Savage's scratchy voice as he emerged from the fog. "I thought you were stuck on Berk?"

"I was! But I got away!" cried Hiccup, realising much too late that he sounded nothing like Heath.

Luckily for him, Savage wasn't exactly the sharpest sword in the armoury.

"Good for you. Too bad we don't need you anymore." smirked Savage.

"What?!" snapped Hiccup, accidentally slipping into his own voice. "I mean, yes, you do need me! The book'll only get your so far. I've seen them train dragons. Believe me."

"Hmm. I'll take you to Alvin. But if you're lying, it'll be on your head." snarled Savage, grabbing Hiccup's arm, he began to drag him away from the beach.

Resisting the urge to break Savage's arm there and then, Hiccup began to formulate a plan.

* * *

"Land down there!" Astrid called to the other teens, pointing down at a secluded part of the rocky island.

She and the others quickly landed their dragons and as soon as Astrid dismounted, she began to pace worridedly, thinking about Hiccup.

"He'll be fine, Astrid." said Fishlegs comfortingly, climbing off of Meatlug and placing his large hand on her skinny shoulder. "He's Hiccup."

"I know. But, it's just, ugh." sighed Astrid, flopping down on a boulder and drawing her legs up to her chest.

"He's right though." Snotlout added as she picked her nails. "He's tougher than half the idiots on this island. They try anything and he'll kick their butts."

"I can still worry about him, alright?" snapped Astrid.

"Wow. Touchy."

* * *

"Anyone in here hungry?" asked Bucket, carrying a warm bowl of cabbage soup. "I have some, uh, cabbage stew for you."

Bucket glanced into Heath's cell, only to find it empty.

"Oh no. Hiccup's going to kill me!" moaned Bucket, opening the cell door and checking around for the boy.

Suddenly, everything went black and he tumbled to the ground, unconscious.

"Sorry Bucket." whispered Heath, shoving Bucket into the corner with some difficulty.

He wiped some sweat from his brow and then sprinted out of the dungeons.

Heath reached the Haddock household and tip toed into Stormfly's stable.

"Hey girl." he whispered to the half asleep dragon.

Stormfly shot awake and was about to shoot spikes at the intruder when she realised who it was.

Stormfly crooned and rubbed her nose against Heath's shoulder.

"Sorry, no ckicken tonight." said Heath softly. "I just need to put your saddle on you, okay?"

Stormfly bent her head down to allow Heath to put the saddle Astrid made for Hiccup on her.

* * *

"So. You reckon that I need you to interpret what's in this book. I think I don't. How can you prove you're right?" asked Alvin.

"Well, give it a try." smirked Hiccup, gesturing to a chained up Nadder.

Alvin turned his attention to one of his men and gestured for him to approach the Nadder, tossing the book to him as he did.

"Uh, wh-what kind of d-dragon is this?" asked the man, glancing at Hiccup nevously.

"Deadly Nadder. Page seven." grinned Hiccup.

"Oh, right." said the man, flipping to the correct page. "The Deadly Nadder appeals to its vanity. Right, simple. Well, uh, aren't you a lovely girl. Or, are you a handsome boy? Wh-who can tell?"

The Nadder growled and shot spikes at the man.

Luckily for him, Hiccup had seen this coming, grabbed a shield and dove rolled in front of his, just stopping him from being impaled.

* * *

**I love writing badass Hiccup, it's really fun.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Like I said," smirked Hiccup, throwing the shield stuck with spikes to the side. "You need me."

"Alright." sneered Alvin. "If you can tame that mental Monstrous Nightmare in the ring, I won't kill ya."

"Fine." said Hiccup, clenching his fists.

* * *

Alvin pressed the Book of Dragons into Hiccup's hands and pushed him into the ring.

As soon as the gate had been closed, a green and purple Monstrous Nightmare burst out of its cage, its whole body covered in flame.

"Great." sighed Hiccup, tucking the book under his arm, stretching out his hand and slowly moving towards the Nightmare. "It's alright. It's okay."

Just as Hiccup was about to place his hand on the dragon's nose, it flared its nostrils, growled and slammed its tail into Hiccup's side, smashing the boy into the wall and knocking the wind out of him.

"This is nothing my men haven't already tried!" Alvin yelled from the stands.

"Give me a minute!" Hiccup snapped back, taking Alvin slightly aback.

The Nightmare advanced on him, glaring at him with glare that would have liquefied anyone else's kidneys.

"The one time I wish Snotlout was here." scowled Hiccup. "Wait a second..."

* * *

_"Hookfang!" cried Snotlout indignantly, glaring at her angry dragon. "What's wrong with you?!"_

_"Snotlout! Could you please get Hookfang under control? I'm trying to take a lesson here!" said Astrid, glaring at the girl._

_"Fine!" snapped Snotlout, sprinting at Hookfang, leaping onto his head and bending his horns to the ground._

_"What are you-?!"_

_"What? He likes it!" chuckled Snotlout, scratching Hookfang's neck as he purred in content._

* * *

"Well, here goes nothing..." sighed Hiccup, leaping at the dragon.

The Nightmare growled and rammed his head into the wall, pinning Hiccup against the cold stone.

Hiccup grunted and pushed the Nightmare off him, pushing its horns to the ground.

The Nightmare grinned happily and purred like a cat.

"Thank gods." Hiccup muttered to himself, grabbing the book up off the floor and climbing onto the Nightmare's neck.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Alvin.

"As far away from here as possible!" Hiccup yelled back.

"Without your parents?" snarled Alvin, grabbing two adults of about thirty five, the woman with Heath's black hair and the man with his green eyes.

"He was telling the truth?" Hiccup mumbled to himself. "Thor dammit."

"So, what's it gonna be?" asked Alvin.

"How about we make a deal? Hea-, uh, my parents for the book!" shouted Hiccup, climbing off of the Nightmare, which he had named 'Snarler'.

"Alright." grinned Alvin, dragging Heath's parents down into the ring by their ears. "Now, give me the book."

"Send them over first!"

"You don't trust me?" sneered Alvin. "Smart boy."

Alvin shoved Heath's parents towards him.

"Mom! Dad!" cried Hiccup, running over to the two and hugging the slightly confused couple. "I'm a friend of Heath's, I'm here to help. Listen, when I say, get down, it's gonna get really hot in here."

Hiccup let go of Heath's parents, rushed over to Snarler and yelled,

"Sorry boy!"

Then he socked Snarler in the snout, hard.

"Now!" Hiccup yelled to Heath's parents, who promptly dropped to the ground.

Snarler growled and breathed his burning hot fire at the Outcasts.

"Hurry!" Hiccup screamed at the two adults, gesturing for them to get on Snarler.

Once they were on, Hiccup gently nudged Snarler who flew out of the ring as fast as he could.

* * *

Astrid was still pacing back and forth, chewing the inside of her cheek and rubbing her arm.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled, landing Snarler a few feet away from her and the other teens and helping Heath's parents off the dragon.

"Hiccup! Oh thank gods!"

"Heath!" bellowed Alvin as he sprinted over to the Berkians.

"Oh for the love of- Astrid! Catch!" exclaimed Hiccup, tossing the book the his crush.

"Hiccup!" grinned Astrid. "Catch!"

Snotlout smirked and tossed Hiccup's axe to him.

"Oh how I've missed you." Hiccup chuckled, staring down at his axe.

"Stoick's boy?!" shouted Alvin.

"Yup!" grinned Hiccup, raising his axe above his head and charging at Alvin.

Alvin scowled and pulled his hatchet from his belt loop.

* * *

**Very much off canon but yeah, I wanted to write a fight between Hiccup and Alvin. Because that's always fun!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hiccup swung his axe towards Alvin's stomach, but he managed to block it with his hatchet.

Hiccup grunted as he was thrown back slightly.

Alvin smirked and went to bring his axe down into the younger boy's head, but Hiccup dropped to the ground and used his axe to take Alvin's feet from under him.

Alvin scrambled to his feet, grabbed the back of Hiccup's powdered black hair and put his hatchet to Hivcup's throat.

"Hiccup!" screamed Astrid, pulling the dagger she always carried from her boot and holding it out in front of her with shaking hands. "Get away from him, or I'll, I'll-"

"You'll what?" sneered Alvin, pressing the blade closer to Hiccup's neck, drawing little beads of blood.

All of a sudden, a burning hot ball of fire exploded near Alvin and Hiccup's feet, throwing them both away from one another.

"Yeah, Stormfly!" yelled Heath from above.

"Stormfly?!" yelled Hiccup, a smile stretching across his face.

Stormfly swooped down towards Hiccup and Heath grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled him onto the dragon.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you!" apologised Hiccup, clambering in front of Heath and taking Stormfly's reigns.

"It's okay, I wouldn't have believed me either." sighed Heath.

"On the bright side, I got your parents out!" grinned Hiccup, pointing at Hookfang who was carrying Snotlout and Heath's parents.

"Mom! Dad!" cried Heath, looking extremely relieved. "And on the other bright side, I got your axe!"

Heath smiled and handed Hiccup his axe.

"Thanks!" cried Hiccup before looking down at Alvin and smirking. "And on the other, other bright side? I got Alvin's hatchet!"

Hiccup and Heath burst out laughing.

* * *

"Astrid? I'm really sorry about hurting you, I was just worried about my parents." Heath apologised.

"It's alright. I would've done the same in your position." Astrid smiled.

"And Hiccup? Thank you, thank you so much." smiled Heath, pulling Hiccup (who had gotten all the powder out of his hair and was back in his own clothes) into a tight hug.

As he was hugging him, Heath whispered into Hiccup's ear,

"And Hiccup? Astrid's a great girl, don't let her go, alright?"

Hiccup nodded just as he let go.

Heath smiled at the two and clambered into his boat.

"Heath? If you're ever in trouble, don't be afraid to pay us a visit, okay?" said Astrid as Heath pushed off from the shore.

Heath nodded and waved.

Astrid sighed as she watched Heath sail away from Berk.

She turned to face Hiccup, who's face was expressionless as he watched the small boat disappear into the horizon.

"Hiccup?" said Astrid, somewhat shyly.

"Mm?" asked Hiccup, turning to face her.

"I-I'm so sorry for, well, you know." sighed Astrid.

Before she knew it, Hiccup's skinny but strong arms had wrapped her up in a hug, which she returned gratefully.

"It's fine." Hiccup muttered into her hair as he stroked her back.

Astrid pulled away and looked up at him.

"I really thought he liked me." she whispered, her voice sounding oddly strangled.

"Me too. That's why I didn't like him." Hiccup smiled softly.

"What?" asked Astrid, a confused look crossing her features.

"I didn't like him, because I thought he liked you." repeated Hiccup.

"You mean-?"

Before she could even finish her question, Hiccup answered it by gently pressing his slightly cracked lips to hers.

The warmth that she felt when she kissed Hiccup (which wasn't often) came back and spread all the way from her lips to her toes.

Hesitantly, she placed her hands on his cheeks and stood on her toes, making her almost his height.

Hiccup snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her impossibly closer.

_Yep_. Astrid thought. _Much better._

**_The End_**

* * *

**I'm not even lying when I say that this is the first story I've ever finished, and I have to say that I'm really proud of it!**

**So, this was the first of my role reversal series.**

**If you didn't know, I have the movie in progress, so, please, check that out.**

**And (if I did it correctly) there should be a poll up on my profile to vote for which episode you want next.**

**If I didn't do it right (which is more likely), PM me which episode you would like to see next. The first person to send a request will get their episode, alright?**

**:)**


End file.
